1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dispensing feed into feed troughs for poultry or the like which are confined in cage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplifying prior art feeding apparatuses of the type to which the present invention appertains are the constructions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,536,621 and 2,791,200. Mobile or traveling feed dispensing hoppers are disclosed by both the Arnold and the Palmer, Jr. patents. In both the Arnold and Palmer, Jr. apparatuses feed contained in the respective hoppers is funneled under the force of gravity by converging wall portions toward discharge outlets. Generally speaking, the prior art feed dispensers of this type may have worked satisfactorily. However, it is known that in some instances feed tends to become packed in the lower portions of these hoppers with the result that feed dispensing is interrupted where outlets are clogged or where feed conveyor elements are jammed. Where feed is packed tightly in such hoppers, it is also possible for the feed to be dispensed at a greater than desired rate in compacted form rather than in a finely dispersible form. Feed can become packed in such hoppers where there is considerable moisture in the feed. The consistency of the type of feed also is a factor in whether or not feed becomes packed. Further, aggravating the situation is the fact that it is not unusual for dispensing hoppers of this type to handle as much as 50 to 100 pounds of feed.